


Beware

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Playing with tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt Fairy tales or myths, things to never trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware

If you go into the forest, beware my child, for there are predators who may look pretty and speak gentle words but are deadly. 

Stay off the paths and to the shadows and trust no human. Beware especially the ones who dress in red for they carry knives and kill wolves without hesitation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beware [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710905) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
